SnakeWheel
Snakewheel is a wheel-like Kaiju with snake heads protruding out of its body. Snakewheel is the first monster to debut in Ultraman One Season 4, he is part of the Virus Army. History Past Snakewheel is a demon wheel Kaiju created when 8 vengeful "Space Snakes", merges their upper part of their body (including their head) and their spirit together, becoming Snakewheel. Snakewheel resides in the Valley of Flames in the Monster Graveyard before moving on to the Floating Continent and lived there. After Virus reviving his group of monsters, as well as Dark Ultras, Belial and Emperor, Snakewheel confronted the newly formed or rather reconstructed, Virus Army. Snakewheel noted the Virus Army also shares the same will of him/them, he was recruited to the army by Virus. As a result, all of them ventured to Scorpio Nova Universe to seek revenge against the Ultras there and destroy the entire universe. Ultraman One Season 4 While the Ultras are talking to Genesis Messiah at Planet Cure, Snakewheel and a group of Darklops appear at the planet to kill the Ultras present. Snakewheel and the Darklops fought well until they are defeated by the combined effort of the first five Ultra Brothers, One, Xena, Giga, Zero and Cure. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Snakewheel will reappear in this movie. Ultraman Aura A new form of Snakewheel known as TBA will reappear in a team-up episode involving Ultraman One. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras TBA Forms - Telaio= Snakewheel Telaio Snakewheel Telaio is a motorcycle themed form of Snakewheel with a wheel made of silver, and an engine on it's other side without heads. Abilities *'Fireballs': Snakewheel can unleash fireballs from his snake heads. *'Deflection': Snakewheel can deflect attacks by spinning his body. *'Bounciness:' The edges of Snakewheel Telaio's wheel is lined with rubber, allowing it to bounce great distances and reflecting energy attacks. *'Snake Heads': Snakewheel's snake heads can be extended and enlarged to lash out and bite or restrain foes. His bite also contains venom that can kill Ultras if injected in large amounts. **'Venom Spit': Snakewheel can spit venom from his mouths which have a burning effect. *'Armour': Snakewheel's wheel is covered by a hard armor. - Korudo= Snakewheel Korudo Snakewheel Korudo is an ice based version of Snakewheel. Abilities: *'Ice Breath': Snakewheel can unleash icy breath from its maw from his snake heads. *'Deflection': Snakewheel can redirect energy attacks with its main frame being covered with a thin bit of ice. *'Snake Heads': Snakewheel's snake heads can be extended and enlarged to lash out and bite or restrain foes. His bite can also somewhat freeze foes. **'Venom Spit': Snakewheel can spit venom from his mouths which have a burning effect. *'Speed:' Snakewheel is fast. - EX= EX Snakewheel EX Snakewheel is an EX version of Snakewheel. It looks like a sherrated metal wheel reinforced with Zettonium and has Titanoboa heads. Abilities: *'Energy Absorption': Snakewheel can absorb energy attacks, being able to then use them for its own uses. *'Snake Heads': Snakewheel's snake heads can be extended and enlarged to lash out and bite or restrain foes. His bite can also kill creatures like Magulars and Chandoras with a single bite. **'Venom Spit': Snakewheel can spit venom from his mouths which have a burning effect. *'Speed:' Snakewheel is extremely fast, seemingly breaking the sound barrier. *'Armour': Snakewheel's wheel is covered by a hard armor. *'Flight': Snakewheel can fly at high speeds. **'Ball Form': Snakewheel can curl into a flying ball to ram or bite foes at high speeds. - }} Trivia *Credits to Emgaltan for the image, thanks! *Telaio is Italian for Chassis. *Korudo is Japanese for Cold. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:EX Kaiju